1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to a camera mounting device. More particularly providing improvements related to directing a camera mounted on the camera mounting device using a wireless remote control with a display screen to display a topology of an area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Still photography and motion photography is commonly found in the entertainment industry as well as personal hobby. A camera used for photography is often mounted on a mounting device to take a photograph or record a video. The mounting device provides a stable surface required to take a noise free and vibration free photo or a video, especially when taking photos at night or shooting an hour long video.
A tripod is a traditional camera mounting apparatus that is used in both still photography, and motion photography. The tripod has three legs and a mounting head on which a camera can be installed. The mounting head includes a screw to hold the camera. The tripod and the mounting head also include several joints that allow user to rotate, pan, or tilt the camera as desired. Typically a handle is provided on the mounting head that must be moved manually to orient the camera to a desired direction, which also requires simultaneous viewing through the camera sight.
The movement of the mounting head as well as the functions of a camera can be controlled remotely using software installed on the camera. However, these software and remote control features are proprietary and have limited usability. Certain standard features implemented in the camera and the remote control include button to capture an image or record a video remotely.
The existing technology related to camera mounting device has several limitations. For instance the photographer needs to watch the camera and the direction in which it is pointing and the direction in which it is moving based on the inputs provided using the remote control. Further the photographer may not receive automatic feedback that the target is exactly in sight or may not know if additional focusing is necessary. The photographer has to manually determine if the target is in sight and focused.
Although there are several camera mounting devices there are several limitations that need to be addressed. The present disclosure is an improvement over the existing camera mounting devices and provides high degree of automation and confidence in taking a picture. It can be helpful for people with disabilities and people with limited mobility.